The present invention relates to male incontinence devices, and more particularly to a self-contained, one unit reusable device, that is comfortable, easy to utilize, economical and designed with a simple unique quick release and locking draw string mechanism. This new mechanism allows any size or shape penis, to enter the penis condom easily and securely, one size fits all men. This device has completely eliminated the major common problem of previous similar devices, where the condom easily comes off of the male penis, causing major urine spillage, embarrassment and humiliation to the user.
There are numerous situations in which male incontinence can become a problem. Many incontinent conditions occur due to illness, accidents, cancer, birth defects, mental problems, etc. Prostate cancer is one of the major reasons male incontinence is increasing each year throughout the World, in the United States alone it is estimated there are over 400,000 men yearly that are diagnosed with this disease. Latest statistics indicate there are over 10 million American men that are incontinent, but less then 10% of those who suffer from it seek medical attention. It also has been calculated that American""s spend billions of dollars a year, in the quest to stay dry 24 hours a day.
Bedwetting, leakage, dribbling and the like are many names for incontinence or loss or urinary control. Incontinence can occur, for example, for a number of reasons including age and physical stress, such as even from heavy lifting. Treatment for prostate cancer, such as radical prostatectomy and radiation therapy also can lead to severe incontinence. Among men who undergo surgery for prostate cancer, in many cases the condition is temporary and resolves itself over time or can be corrected with minor treatment. However, a number of radical prostatectomy patients experience severe incontinence, because the external sphincter was destroyed or made dysfunctional, by extensive surgery to remove all of the cancer that was present in the patient.
Numerous attempts have been made to obviate the aforementioned problems, and examples are found in the devices disclosed in a number of U.S. Patents including U.S. Pat. No. 1,490,793 issued in 1924, U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,213 issued in 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,277 issued in 1997, and which patents also evidence the attempts over a substantial period of time to address and/or solve this problem. Many of the prior devices have shortcomings of one form or another. These include bulky and uncomfortable devices, difficult to use, with small urine storage capacity, requiring the user to empty their urine reservoir several times during the daytime and nighttime hours, making it impossible to get a good nights sleep. These devices must be removed to enable defecation, the requirement of various size penis condoms, the provision of multiple components that must be used together, cumbersome and difficult to use attachment arrangements, and importantly the provision of suitable support for the weight of the device along with the collected urine without placing great stress on the body and particularly on the penis.
The present invention provides a unique self-contained, one unit reusable incontinent device, similar in size to a man""s boxer shorts. Urine capacity is 36.7 fluid ounces or 1100 ccs, sufficient for 24 hours of continuous usage without emptying. This device requires no catheterization or adhesive, to hold the penis comfortably in one position, due primarily to a novel quick release and locking drawstring mechanism. This new mechanism allows any size or shape penis, to enter the penis condom easily and securely, one size fits all men. This device, may be utilized both awake or asleep, with total confidence, anytime or place. The user may defecate anytime without having to remove this device. Due to a unique weight bearing feature, created by heavy-duty construction and design, allows the weight of the device and its contents, to be distributed to the users waist, thighs and hips. There is no weight bearing required by the penis, with this new approach. This self-contained device, has everything provided in one small area, there are no attachments required. The device does not require; hooks, rings, adhesive strips, glue, buzzer sounds, snap fasteners, latches, strands, straps, Velcro, etc.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved male incontinence device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a male incontinence device that effectively meets the users needs, with total ease of operation and economical in expense.